A cellular network is made up of a plurality of cellular towers or base stations, each of which serves a plurality of sectors, e.g., 3 separate 120 degree radial sectors per base station. As a particular mobile device moves from one location to another, it may close down contact with one sector and initiate contact with another sector, in such a way that the communications to and from the device are not disturbed. These sectors may or may not reside on a single base station. The process of transferring the responsibility for communications from one sector to another is referred to in the art as a “hand-off.” The details of how to execute a hand-off are many and varied, however, for the purpose of this disclosure, it is notable that a hand-off is usually facilitated by a “neighbor list.” A neighbor list is a table that associates each sector with its neighbor sectors. Neighbor sectors often include adjacent sectors, but may also include sectors that are not physically adjacent to one another.
If a new sector is not listed in the neighbor list of a particular sector, a hand off from that particular sector to the new sector is difficult or impossible in most cases, resulting in a dropped call or other communication disruption. Thus, great care is often taken to ensure that the neighbor lists are complete. Generally a drive test is executed to create and verify neighbor lists. The drive test involves personnel of the cellular operator physically driving within an area and watching a signal strength monitor to identify which sectors are strong enough in a given location to receive a hand off from a weakening sector. The drive test typically results in the creation of a new neighbor list for a sector or in the modification of an existing list to add or remove neighbors. While generally effective, this method of constructing neighbor lists is labor intensive and raises issues of liability and legality. For example, if operator personnel are involved in an accident while drive testing, the operator may be liable. In addition, in certain locations, it may not be legal to operate a cellular device while driving.
Various aspects of the disclosed principles can remedy these and other deficiencies, although it will be appreciated that the solution of the foregoing deficiencies is not an essential part of the invention. It will be further appreciated that the disclosed principles may be implemented without necessarily solving the above-noted deficiencies if so desired.